Skylanders: Power Stats and Strength
by Droborg2.0
Summary: Using all media, and information made available to me from all forums and games- I will be measuring the potentials and powers of each of the warriors presented and what each one is capable of, but also who is their most similar counter-part and the limits they posses, and how hard they push through to become true, and ultimate warriors.
1. Drobot

-All powers and abilities seen in this article, have been shown as being capable of, and has shown to have been used, while not present in certain media.

"_Blink and Destroy"_

Drobot spent his youth in highest reaches of the Skylands with the rest of his dragon brothers and sisters. While he might haven't been strong and was a poor flyer and could barely fight other dragons- he instead used his uncharted intellect to his advantage. Still fearing he would die if he stayed, he left his home in search of strength and meaning- to find his true destiny. But as he left his home he was forced out of the sky and onto a lonely island. When he awoke he was all alone and no chance of getting home, but that didn't bother him even a little. Why'll trapped on that island, Drobot was left with an ultimatum: Repair your wing and risk a fly to the closest inhabited island, or be left to die. But being a dragon, he chose the 3rd option. On the island he discovered Arkeyan technology from an old Conqertron and it that short time built an Arkeyan power suit to save his own life. And blasted his way to freedom to his dragon home! This taught Drobot, one of life's most important lessons. Heroes aren't born they're built. But Drobots mind was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to his home in the Dragon Peaks, he became its protector, before viewing this job too small, and dedicated his life to saving all of the Skylands... Drobot decided to use his new power suit became a one dragon army of justice- quickly joining the Skyanders soon after. And began creating new and improved technology, for his battle suit that all of the Skylands would forever remember him as… Drobot.

**Power and Stats**

**Tier: **High 7-A/ but can be up to 2-A with enough preparation time/ 1-B has been shown when, he really puts his focus on it.

**Name: **Drobot/ (unknown, if it's his real name or what his real name really is)

**Origin: **Skylands, Dragons Peak

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **Unknown

**Classification: **Dragon

**Powers and Abilities: **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can shoot gears from his wings, Can fire anti-matter shots from his eyes and wings, Resistance to nearly all manners of mind-control and mind-alterations (Dragons are said to be nearly completely immune to all kinds of mind-control from other beings), Can mathematically predict his opponents movement and weaknesses in advance, Can manipulate energy and matter to a weak degree, Technology manipulation, Suit can absorb energy directed at him, cloaking, electricity manipulation (can actually take control, of cybernetic entities, using an on-board A.I. in his suit), force-field creation, jamming (can actually affect not only computerized signals, but also weak telepathic thoughts), and suit can do short range teleportation.

**Attack Potency: Large-City level** (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption). All the way to a **Multiverse level+**, with enough preparation time (he has been able to create devices that are capable of destroying pocket universes, constructed a device similar to the core of light, built grenades that could hit with the force of a supernova, he has even built a weapon that could destroy entire dimensions). But at times has shown to be a **Hyper verse Level+ **(as he was shown to be able to create, a few weapons and creation that could affect multiple multiverses at once, and is one of the few beings who could comprehend creation itself, and the omniverse itself).

**Speed: Massively Hyper-sonic+ **(he has been shown to be able to keep up with most of the faster skylanders, like Lightning-Rod,), possibly **Faster Than Light**, (when using full power thrusters, he is able to keep up and pass, skylanders like Knight-Light who can move at the speed of light). **Immeasurable **(When using his technology, he can travel across multiple dimensions and realities).

**Lifting Strength: **Unknown (has been shown to be able to move 5 ton boulders). **Immeasurable.**

**Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level **(when using anti-matter weaponry). At Least** High Complex Multiverse.**

**Durability: Solar System Level **(has taken 10 of Trigger Happy's, Yamato blast simultaneously- seeing as this is after he was given the rift engine boost at this point, this means that the total energy released from these blast combined, is that of a supernova). At Least** High Complex Multiverse **(He does use some of his own technology is his suits, that is able to hold itself against multiversal destruction events and even greater forces).

**Stamina: Extremely high** (one of his favorite tactics is to draw out the fight and waste his opponent's energy). Likely **Limitless** (Through his technology)

**Range:** Standard melee range. Anti-matter weaponry can continue on for a couple of kilometers to laser weaponry settings can go for over a light-year. At Least** High Complex Multiverse **(Through the use of some of his inventions)

**Standard Equipment: **His robotic armour (made of traptanium armor, has an on-board computer with translator, remote controls for FF equipment and a digital interface, the suit also makes them resistant to some energy projectiles).

**Intelligence: **Super-genius, on a higher level then Franklin Richards and Brianiac (who are both 12th intellects). He has created machines and devices far beyond anything in the skylands, including time machines, Faster Than Light spaceships, dimensional portals, robots with power above the level of portal masters, planet destroying weapons, multiversal computers, reality warping devices, discovered teleportation devices, discovered scientific principles far in advance of the rest of the skylands and even advanced arkeyan race, devices that can harm higher-dimensional beings, successfully convinced people to spare the life of a criminal, fluent in multiple languages, has a master degree in practically every field of science imaginable (he has even invented some), master of psychology, often considered to be the smartest being in the universe, saying that his intellect is greater than that of Brainiac (from DC comics).

**Closest Character: **When looking at characters from all other media, the character that most resembles Drobot is either: Cyborg (from DC comics)- as Cyborg shows many similarities with Drobot as how they both use advanced machines to aid them, and they have incredible intellects, but also how they pushed through it all, to become heroes and became part of the greatest teams in their realms.

**Weakness: **Sometimes, when he gets into battle, he loses himself in his research- he fears that he may be becoming more machine than dragon. So sometimes, he holds back his true potential at times. All of these feats, are only achieved through him using his technology- as on his own, while he is very weak physically (but mentally he has nearly no rival), but he wouldn't be able to achieve any of this without his technology- and highly relies on them to succeed.

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**Mega Blaster: ** Shoot rapid fire laser blasts out of your eyes, these can fire at light-speed and melt through most material.

**Axon Foxus Crystals/Dendrite Focus Crystals:** Eye Blasters do increased damage- turning these lasers into a more concentrated beam.

**Antimatter Charges**: Eye Blaster beams turn into beams of pure anti-matter bolts, which obliterate any type of matter they come into contact with.

**Quadratic Blasters:** Shoot lasers and anti-matter out of his wings as well as his eyes at the same time.

**Tactical Blade-gears:** Deploy spinning blade-gears that ricochet off of walls and pummel enemies

**Galvanized Blade-gears:** Blade-gears do increased damage.

**Depleted Uranium Blade-gears:** Blade-gears do even MORE increased damage, and explode on impact.

**Supreme Blade-gear:** Charges to combine Blade-gears into one controllable stronger Blade-gear, supposed to be able to break through traptanium.

**Explosive Blade-gears:** Blade-gears explode on contact, doing damage to nearby enemies.

**Tri-Spread Blade-gears:** Shoots 3 Blade-gears at once.

**Afterburners:** Flies faster and afterburners damage enemies, with highly un-stable plasma.

**Thruster Flight:** Allows Drobot to fly, supposed to be able to fly faster than light.

**Hover Mode:** Allows Drobot to hover, allowing him to turn and shoot more instantaneously.


	2. Spyro

-There are at least three different timelines for Spyro, but I'm going to use the feats from all three 0f them. As, I think they're all the same Spyro reincarnated anyway, since that's what the prophecy says, and Skylands was made at the end of Dawn of the Dragon.

Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever travelled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy - and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally.

**Power Stats **

**Tier:** High 5-A/ But can be High 4-A, with enough training

**Name:** Spyro

**Origin:** Skylanders

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** Unknown (Likely in his teens like his other counterparts)

**Classification:** Purple Dragon, Magic Element Skylander, Artisan Dragon, Member of Eon's Elite

**Power Abilities: **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Used Weapon against the Sorceress), Vehicular Mastery, 4th Wall Awareness (From time to time, made quips while turned towards the audience. Is aware of the 3-hits-and-the-Boss-is-defeated cliché), Elemental Breaths (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind and Water varieties), Chi Manipulation and Martial Arts with Dragon-Kata, Poison Breath and Plasma Breath (Only in Ripto's Arena), Magic, Teleportation with Teleport spell, Telekinesis with Move spell, Weather Manipulation with Shock spell, Transmutation by himself with Egg spell, Limited Flight, True Flight and Invincibility with power ups, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Explosion Manipulation with Elemental Bombs, Attack Reflection with Wing Shield, Dimensional Travel with Shadow stone, Resistance to Transmutation (Can take Gnasty Gnorc energy blasts, which can turn the opponent into crystal), Immunity to Life-Draining (Is immune to the Dark Gems' influence, which suck the life out of everything around them) and Magic-Draining Effects (The Shadow Realm, which is stated to absorb all the magic out of a creature, had no effect on him), Proficient in melee combat, Flight, Magic, Elemental Breaths (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice and Earth varieties), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing time), some degree of Clairvoyance (According to the Chronicler, Dragon Time allows Spyro to "see things almost before they happen"), Aether Manipulation (Can also be used to heal himself and open portals to other dimensions), Portal Creation (Aether Fury summons a portal from which multiple Spyro heads appear and home in on, repeatedly attacking enemies), Summoning (Fire Fury summons meteors from thin air), Homing Attack, Force field Creation (Can create an orb-shaped shield of electricity around him), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Creation (Is able to create ice pillars and spikes), Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation and Deconstruction (According to lead concept artist Jared Pullen, blasts from Dark Aether dismantles the target at an atomic level), Petrification (Dark Aether Fury turns opponents into stone), Can encase himself inside a time crystal, True Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation (Fire will envelop his horns), Magic, Summoning, Can transform into his Legendary Form and Dark Form to receive a boost in power, Darkness Manipulation (As Dark Spyro), Explosion Manipulation (One of his flame balls will explode on contact), Status Effect Inducement via Stun Charge, Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain).

**Attack Potency: City level** (Defeated Grendor, who froze all the fairies across the realms and the Sorcerer, who brought a thunderstorm, which would require this much energy), higher with power-ups or weapons (Matched and defeated Ripto, who can easily dispatch Gulp and Crush. Thanks to several weapons he was also able to defeat the Sorceress). **Dwarf Star level** (Defeated Malefor alongside Cynder. Created a vortex that pulled a nearby celestial body. Countered and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was destroying the planet and creating a new one. Was able to pull the shattered pieces of the planet back together). **Multi-Solar System level **(destroyed a black hole that was consuming the skylands, using only his fire breath alone, why'll inside the black hole. Survived the resulting explosion of the black hole collapsing in on itself, while he was still inside it).

**Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ **(Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod)/ **Faster than Light+**, when flying (has been able to keep up with the super-chargers going at full speed, which can go 10x the speed of light).

**Lifting Strength:** **Superhuman | Superhuman. Class Z** with magic (Reconstructed an entire planet by pulling the shattered pieces back together)

**Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level/ Multi-solar System** (when pushing himself to the absolute limit)

**Durability: City level** (Far superior to Corporal Slug, can take hits from bosses like Gnasty Gnorc)**/ Dwarf Star level **(Took hits from Malefor, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro)/ **Multi-Solar System Level **(destroyed a black hole that was consuming the skylands, using only his fire breath alone, why'll inside the black hole. Survived the resulting explosion of the black hole collapsing in on itself, while he was still inside it)/ **Galaxy Level **(Survived a direct blast, from a more powerful version of himself 'Dark Spyro', this was after the black hole feat and was more powerful than his power).

**Stamina: Very high** (Can chase the Thieves for extended periods of time with no signs of fatigue. Can stay underwater for minutes at a time) | Very high (Fought in the siege of the Dragon City and proceeded to fight the Destroyer and Malefor)

**Range:** Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. Planetary with his Fury Wave.

**Standard Equipment:** Shadow stone, Tank, U.F.O., used several weapons against the Sorceress.

**Intelligence: **Gifted (Has a photographic memory, and as a result, has encyclopaedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he has encountered, more so than any other Skylander, this includes Drobot, who has been said to closely examine all of his surroundings. Spyro is also an extremely quick learner, able to master new abilities in a matter of hours, he can come up with quick plans on the fly. Exploits his opponent's weaknesses to the best of his ability. Can skilfully operate a tank, an airplane and a U.F.O, he was able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Fought an invisible Ape Commander by tracking his shadow. Utilized the Green Chains that tied him and Cynder together in creative ways. Has figured out Cynder's unusual plan with only a slight hint).

**Weaknesses: **Somewhat cocky and impulsive, Can become greatly disheartened when he isn't able to master new powers quickly. If he uses all of his powers and abilities, then it will take some time for Spyro to recover all of them.

**Closest Character: **When looking at the characters from all other forms of media- the character that has the greatest resemblance to Spyro is- Goku (from the Dragon Ball Franchise), as they both have similar origins, purposes and how they became incredible heroes, and become stronger after every battle. Turning them from the greatest threats their worlds have known, into their greatest protectors.

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**Dragon's Fire:** Breathes balls of flame from his mouth, incinerating enemies- this flame is said to burn hotter than an atomic flame.

**Long Range Raze:** Enhancing his lung capacity, this ability lets Spyro shoot flame balls that travel much farther than before.

**Triple Flame balls:** Shoots three Flame balls instead of one.

**Fire Shield:** Generates fire shields around him when he uses his Flame ball attack.

**Exploding Fire blast:** His central Flame ball ignites into an explosive force that not only does more damage but hits multiple enemies.

**Fiery Frenzy:** Spyro charges and shoots a giant fireball with two fireballs beside it.

**The Day bringer Flame:** Builds up this attack, which generates a flame so big and bright it is said to bring daylight to the sky.

**Fire Ball:** Spyro can shoot a projectile of pure flames, which detonates on impact. After exploding, it scatters multiple smaller explosives.

**Comet Dash:** While covered in fire, Spyro dashes forward, dealing damage as he charges into or through enemies.

**Fire Fury:** The most powerful Fire-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro summons meteors from thin air before scattering them around his position.

**Charge:** Runs head down knocking over enemies with his horns- said to hit with a force so strong it can break a 2 ft. wall of traptanium- needing over 93 megatons of force.

**Sprint Charge**: Is able to charge for a longer distance.

**Stun Charge:** Enemies hit by his charge become temporarily stunned.

**Comet Dash:** A magic aura surrounds his horns imbuing them with extra power and damage that burns enemies in its path.

**Ibex's Wrath Charge:** Builds up speed and such a destructive force that it causes the very air around him to ignite into the magical form of fiery ibex horns.

**Head Start:** Summon a magic worm ally at the end of your charge and send it after your enemies.

**Horn Blast:** Spyro releases a blast of magical energy from his horns.

**Horn Havoc:** Spyro hits an enemy with a Horn Blast to charge his horns with energy. While his horns are charged, Spyro will deal extra damage when he shoots Dragon's Fire.

**Spyro's Flight:** Spyro takes to the skies. Well, off the ground at least! Can fly over water and move at speed, faster than light.

**Spyro's Earth Pound**: Performs a devastating dive-bomb head smash while flying, creating a small earthquake damaging enemies all around him.

**Fire-slam:** While flying, Spyro shoots fireballs and performs a flaming slam.

**Dragon Kata:** An ancient Dragon martial art that requires the Shadow-stone to be performed.

**Horn Jab:** Spyro performs a quick forward jab with his horns.

**Horn Slide:** Spyro charges up until a sound is heard, then slides along the floor horns first, damaging multiple enemies.

**Horn Toss:** Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns.

**Tail Hammer:** Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above.

**Tail Swipe:** Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail.

**Tail Stab:** Spyro quickly jabs the enemy immediately in front of him with his tail.

**Tail Thunder:** Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion, striking enemies from below with his tail.

**Chi Wings:** Spyro focuses his Chi energy, channels it toward his wings, and swipes at enemies in front of him, releasing the energy and creating a very powerful attack.

**Chi Punch: **Spyro concentrates his Chi energy into a small yet long ranged energy ball fired in front of him.

**Chi Roar:** Spyro channels his Chi energy into a mighty Dragon roar, creating a powerful shockwave that affects all enemies in its radius.

**Wing Shield:** Spyro can use his wings as an improvised shield. His wings can deflect enemy projectiles, although it's useless against melee attacks.

**Electricity Breath:** Used to activate various machinery and is useful against robotic enemies.

**Ti-Bolt:** Allows Spyro to send out multiple lightning bolts at once.

**Electric Arc:** Initially, fires a homing orb-shaped projectile that knocks enemies into the air. When an opponent is struck mid-air, the blast of electricity will trap them in a cage made of lightning.

**Electric Orb:** Spyro fires an orb made of electricity. Upon hitting an opponent or a solid surface, briefly charges up and detonates, sending victims skyward.

**Electric Whirlwind:** While covered in electricity, Spyro spins around on his tail, effectively forming a tiny electric tornado. When striking an enemy, sends them into the air. Briefly leaves Spyro dizzy.

**Electricity Fury:** The most powerful Electricity-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro creates an orb-shaped shield of electricity before shooting it outward as a devastating blast.

**Ice Breath:** Has a short range, similarly to the Fire Breath. It can freeze enemies and steam that can be used as a surface to swing off of.

**Ice Shards:** Shards of ice spat out by Spyro. Used for long-ranged combat.

**Polar Bomb**: An ice bomb that detonates on impact. Deals damage and freezes enemies. Can make platforms when shot onto liquids. An icy cloud spreads out upon detonation, freezing nearby enemies.

**Ice Tail:** Spyro freezes his tail and swings it around himself. Hit enemies are instantly frozen and float in the air for a brief moment before falling back down.

**Snow Storm:** Spyro spins around mid-air, creating an icy vortex that shoots projectiles outwards at a rapid pace.

**Ice Fury:** The most powerful Electricity-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro creates an orb-shaped shield around himself before shooting dozens of icicles outward.

**Water Breath:** Deals no damage, but is effective against fire-based enemies. Mainly used to solve puzzles.

**Aqua Bomb:** A ball of water spat out by Spyro. Upon hitting a surface, sprays water around the blast radius.

**Wind Breath: **Spyro can release gusts of wind to assist his gliding.

**Tornado Wind:** Spyro unleashes a small tornado that increases his gliding distance.

**Lightning Wind:** Spyro releases a small storm after charging it up for a brief moment. Makes machines malfunction.

**Bubble Breath:** Fires numerous bubbles from Spyro's mouth. Only ever used to capture Butterflies.

**Magic:** Spyro has immense amounts of magic within him, allowing him to use many magical spells and powers. He is also one of the few Dragons capable of using the Shadow-stone without losing consciousness.

**Teleport Spell:** Allows Spyro to teleport, although he needs to know the coordinates of his destination.

**Move Spell:** Allows Spyro to move objects with his mind.

**Shock Spell:** Calls down lightning from the sky to damage enemies in an area-of-effect.

**Egg Spell:** Allows Spyro to turn into an egg. Used to go into small holes and openings.

**Cyclone Spell:** Summons a small tornado that harms enemies it comes in contact with.

**Banish Spell:** An ability that is extremely effective against Shadow creatures. Summons a powerful blast from the sky that damages enemies in an area-of-effect. Used to defeat the Sorcerer.

**Earth Breath: **Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Terrador, the Earth Guardian. Its most basic form is a short-ranged and cone-shaped blast. Each individual shot has enough power to send enemies stumbling back and can be released rapid-fire.

**Earth Bomb: **Fires a projectile that explodes and damages enemies within its blast radius. Upon detonation, creates a small tornado that sucks in opponents and deals additional damage.

**Earth Flail:** Summons a green ball attached to Spyro's mouth that can be swung around, damaging opponents.

**Earth Pound:** After slamming downward into an opponent or the earth, sends a wave across the ground, knocking enemies into the air.

**Earth Boulder:** Spyro can encase himself in a green ball with spikes on the outside and manipulate the ball from the inside as well as charge it up, allowing him to hurl himself in any given direction. After jumping and hitting the ground, causes a shockwave that knocks enemies into the air.

**Earth Missile:** Fires a green, rocket-shaped projectile. Upon hitting a solid surface, the rocket scatters into three smaller ones in the opposite direction of the surface. The attack can be charged up - a green orb appears in Spyro's mouth when the charge is finished. When charged up, the rocket is much faster and scatters into four projectiles.

**Earth Fury: **The most powerful Earth-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro bends the ground to his will, sending shockwaves across it.

**Dragon Time:** An ability given to Spyro by the Chronicler. Allows Spyro to briefly slow down time. According to the Chronicler, allows Spyro to 'see things almost before they happen', possibly hinting at some degree of Clairvoyance.

**The Time Crystal:** The result of Spyro's Time Fury. Creates a golden crystal that encases him and his nearby environment. The crystal grants immense protection, but grows weaker over time. Spyro himself is unable to destroy the crystal once inside, which resulted in him, Cynder and Sparx being trapped within for 3 years.

**Light Aether:** The true power of a Purple Dragon. A spiritual matter that everything in the universe is composed of. Originally unlocked by Spyro after mastering all four Elements. Fires purple beams of energy as attacks.

**Aether Fury:** Spyro summons a portal from which multiple Spyro heads appear. The Spyro heads hone in on and repeatedly attack his opponent.

**Dark Spyro:** The result of Aether being corrupted by dark magic or extreme negative emotions. In this form, Spyro loses consciousness and allows the Dark energy to take over- In this form, all his physical and magical abilities and stats, increase by 10x and becomes more violent and less caring of his surroundings. However, he can transform back into ordinary Spyro when faced with positive emotions or memories.

**Dark Aether:** A power only usable by Dark Spyro. Fire beams of purple energy that dismantle targets at an atomic level- he can fire purple beams that can track targets, move at incredible speeds and can stay for long periods of time.

**Dark Aether Fury:** Spyro launches two shockwaves, the first of which petrifies the opponents, while the second shatters them.


	3. Cynder

-There are two different timelines for Cynder, but I'm going to use the feats from both of them. As, I think they're all the same Cynder reincarnated anyway, and Skylands was made at the end of Dawn of the Dragon.

While just an egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Spyro the Dragon and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most Skylanders try to keep a safe distance... just in case.

**Power Stats **

**Tier:** High 5-A/ But can be High 4-B, with enough training

**Name:** Cynder

**Origin:** Skylanders

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Unknown

**Classification:** Purple Dragon, Dragon, Undead Element Skylander

**Power Abilities: **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Can turn into a shadow, Can summon ghosts, Can blow up ghosts with her lightning, Can slow people down with her ghosts, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain), Use of undead magic.

**Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level** (Defeated Malefor alongside Spyro. Countered and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was destroying the planet and creating a new one). **Multi-Solar System level **(matched Spyro attack with her own- who was able to destroy a black hole using only his fire breath alone, why'll inside the black hole).

**Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ **(Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod)/ **Faster than Light+**, when flying (matched Spyro's speed- whose able to keep up with the super-chargers going at full speed, which can go 10x the speed of light).

**Lifting Strength: Unkown**

**Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level/ Multi-solar System** (when pushing herself to the absolute limit)

**Durability: City level** (Far superior to other Undead Skylanders, such as Hex, can take hits from beings from Kaos)**/ Dwarf Star level **(Took hits from Malefor, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro)/ **Multi-Solar System Level **(Could withstand a full-power blast from Spyro, which previously destroyed a black hole, from within)/ (Took hits from Malefor, who at the time had absorbed all the strength of nearly every other Skylanders).

**Stamina: Extremely high** (Fought in the siege of the Dragon City and proceeded to fight the Destroyer and Malefor)/ (Also shown to be able to fly greater distances, and keep going further than Spyro, without stopping).

**Range:** Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. Planetary with full-power lightning.

**Standard Equipment: **Ghosts, and other spectral entities from the afterlife.

**Intelligence: Average** (has a great range of combat strategies and sorcery, but she only has a basic intelligence an overall estimate).

**Weaknesses: **While she is trying to leave her past behind, she does fall victim in battle to her dark urges.

**Closest Character: **When looking at the characters from all other forms of media- the character that shows the most resemblances to Cynder is- Raven (from DC comics), as they both have similar origins, purposes and how they gave up their dark temptations and still resist it to this day, and become stronger after every battle- using the dark arts they've known, to help save the lives of everyone around them.

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**Spectral Lightning:** Shocks enemies with bolts of lightning that are said to be hundreds of time more powerful than lightning.

**Black Lightning:** Spectral Lightning does increased damage.

**Unstable Forces:** Hitting a ghost with spectral lightning makes it explode, damaging enemies.

**Breath Control:** Spectral Lightning hold duration is increased.

**Breath of Power:** Spectral Lightning damages enemies in a larger area.

**Shadow Dash**: Dash forward in shadow form, allowing him to pass through all magical, physical and energy based attacks. Ghost allies are summoned in her wake, which can attack (and in some cases, even possess enemies).

**Double Spooky:** Ghosts do increased damage.

**Shadow Reach:** Shadow Dash range is increased.

**Death Bound: **Enemies hit by ghosts move slower.

**Ghost Haunter:** Ghosts last longer and have a greater attack range.

**Shadow Strike: **Shadow Dash does damage to enemies.

**Haunt:** Cynder casts a curse at enemies, damaging them and surrounding them with hazardous ghosts for a few seconds, and at times can completely shut off all magical abilities and opponent has.

**Frozen Fright:** Cynder's Haunt will now stun enemies with fright while they are surrounded by ghosts. It also deals bonus damage.

**Horrifying Haunt:** Cynder conjures an enhanced curse that will 'haunt' enemies with larger, more dangerous ghosts.

**Cynder Flight:** Allows Cynder to fly- she can keep up with Spyro (who can fly faster than light).

**Lightning Rain:** Can bring a great lightning blast down from the sky.

**Haunted Ally:** A ghost ally travels with Cynder and damages enemies.

**Dark Cynder:** The result of Malefor's corruption by dark magic or extreme negative emotions. In this form, Cynder loses consciousness and allows the Dark energy to take over- In this form, all her physical and magical abilities and stats, increase by 10x and becomes more violent and less caring of his surroundings. However, she can transform back into ordinary Cynder when faced with positive emotions or memories.

**Dark Undead Magic:** A power only usable by Dark Cynder. Fire's lightning of super-charged negative energy that disintegrates targets at an atomic level- she can fire lightning that can track targets, move at even greater speeds and can stay for long periods of time.


	4. Flashwing

Flashwing's true origins are a mystery. But her first appearance came when Bash made a wish that he could fly and looked up to see a shooting star streak across the sky and in a valley below. In the centre of the glowing impact crater was a large, brilliant geode - which suddenly cracked open to reveal Flashwing. Bash may not have soared that day, but his heart sure did, because Flashwing was beautiful... and lethal. As soon as Bash stepped closer, the gem dragon turned towards him. Not knowing if he was friend or foe, she blasted him off of the cliff with a full force laser pulse from her tail! Perhaps Bash flew that day after all.

**Power Stats **

**Tier:** High 7-B/ But can be High 6-B, when using he absolute full-potential

**Name:** Flashwing

**Origin:** Skylanders

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Unknown

**Classification:** Dragon, Earth Element Skylander

**Power Abilities: **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot crystals out of her tail and wings, Her crystals heal her when she's near, Can shoot lasers, Light Manipulation (Can shoot beams of light), Creation (Can create large crystals out of thin air), Can reflect attacks when spinning, Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain).

**Attack Potency: City level **(Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicentre of a volcanic eruption) **Small Country Level **(has fought skylanders such as: Spyro and Cynder, and managed to hold back and push their full power attacks, with her own- for only short periods of time, which is impressive as Spyro's full power flames, once destroyed a black-hole).

**Speed: Massively Hypersonic+** (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), **likely Relativistic+** (Shouldn't be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast, and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts), **Speed of Light **via Crystal Lighthouse and Light, Crystal, Action! (Utilizes real light attacks)

**Lifting Strength**: Unknown

**Striking Strength: City Level/ Small-country Level** (when pushing herself to the absolute limit)

**Durability: City level **(Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked the eruption of a volcano with no damage),** Island Level **(Armoured Aura makes her harder to hurt).

**Stamina: High**

**Range:** Tens of meters with breaths

**Standard Equipment: **None.

**Intelligence: Average** (has a great range of combat strategies and sorcery, but she only has a basic intelligence an overall estimate).

**Weaknesses: '**Narcissistic'

**Closest Character: **When looking at the characters from all other forms of media- the character that shows the most resemblances to Flashwing is- Kyubi (from Yo-kai Watch), as they both have similar personalities, earth based abilities and how they view themselves above others, only caring for themselves. But at the same time willing to help and lend a hand for those in danger.

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**Crystal Shards:** Fires Crystal Shards.

**Surrounded By Shards:** Fires Crystal Shards in all directions but forward.

**Light Speed Lasers:** Shoots Crystal Shards much faster and deal extra damage.

**Shooting Shards:** Crystal Shards stick in walls and can shoot their own crystals.

**Crystal Craziness:** Up to three crystals stick in walls and shoot their own crystals.

**Healing Crystals: **Crystals embedded in a wall heal her when she is close.

**Shimmering Spin:** Spins around and damages anything in her path.

**Extra Radiant Rotation:** Shimmering Spin lasts longer and does increased damage.

**Reflection Deflection:** Gets extra armour and deflect enemies' shots back at them while spinning.

**Light, Crystal, Action:** While spinning, they shoot beams of laser light.

**Luminous Lasers:** Charges up a powerful laser shot.

**Armoured Aura:** Condensed light increases her armour.

**Crystal Lighthouse:** Creates a Crystal Lighthouse that fires laser light beams.


	5. Blackout

"Darkness Falls"

Blackout hails from the Realm of Dreams, where the collective imagination of all the creatures in the universe come together to create beautiful wonders... and terrible nightmares. At a young age, he was recruited into the Dark Stygian – a Dragon Clan whose chief responsibility was to create nightmares for evil creatures as a way to discourage them from doing more villainy. But the clan began to abuse their power, and soon spread nightmares far and wide for its own amusement. But Blackout would not stand for it. So, he learned to teleport directly into the nightmares the clan created and fought the creatures within. Eventually, the nightmares reached as far as Master Eon, who witnessed Blackout's courage within his own dreams. After helping him put a stop to the Dark Stygian, Eon then made Blackout a Skylander, serving as the protector of the Realm of Dreams and beyond! Despite knowing of his sinister origins, Blackout shows bravery, compassion, and encouragement towards others. Like all Skylanders of his element, Blackout sees no relation between the Dark element and The Darkness.

**Power Stats **

**Tier:** High 4-C/ But can be High 4-B, when using his absolute full-potential

**Name:** Blackout

**Origin:** Skylanders

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** Unknown

**Classification:** Dragon, Dark Element Skylander

**Power Abilities: **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot black holes of pure darkness out of tail and wings, His shadow laser can hit like a supernova, Can shoot lasers, Dark Manipulation (Can shoot rays of darkness), Creation (Can create massive blades and spikes off darkness), Can reflect attacks when spinning, Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain).

**Attack Potency: Star level **(Comparable to other Skylanders such as Spyro and Cynder, who can destroy black-holes with their full power breath, and can actually hold his own against them) **Solar System Level **(Created a supernova- black hole powerful enough to stop a system bomb created by scientists, that had enough power to turn systems to ash.).

**Speed: Massively Hypersonic+** (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), **Speed of Light**(Can keep up with skylanders like, Drobot and Spyro who can move 10x the speed of light)

**Lifting Strength**: Unknown

**Striking Strength: Star Level/ Solar System Level** (when pushing himself to the absolute limit)

**Durability: City level **(Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked the eruption of a volcano with no damage),** Island Level **(Armoured Aura makes her harder to hurt), **Planet Level **(struggles in taking damage, but was able to take a blow from Spyro's fire)

**Stamina: High**

**Range:** Tens of meters with breaths

**Standard Equipment: **None.

**Intelligence: Average** (has a great range of combat strategies and sorcery, but also only has a basic intelligence an overall estimate).

**Weaknesses: **He can be very aggressive, and anti-social at times- preferring to work on his own rather than with a team.

**Closest Character: **When looking at the characters from all other forms of media- the character that shows the most resemblances to Blackout is- Spawn (from Spawn Series), as they both have similar personalities, and are born and get their power from darkness, and although they might seem evil and corrupted- they ultimately fight to protect the light of good

**Notable Attacks/Techniques:**

**Wing Whip:** Creates a layer of air, that is so sharp I can cut at a molecular level.

**Shadow Blade:** Curl up into a spinning ball, releasing a shockwave of spinning air blades.

**A Spinning Finish:** When charging in a Shadow Blade Form, more air blades will be produced and at faster rates.

**Warp Speed:** Can turn into a cloud of pure darkness, will pass through enemies and damaging them with air blades.

**Shadow Orbs:** Create miniature black holes of pure darkness, releasing all sorts of evil energies.

**Darkness Overlord:** When firing an orb into a black hole, will create a miniature supernova explosion.

**Dark Cloud Energy:** Orbs can explode, releasing mountains of dark energy.

**Under the Cover of Darkness:** Can create dark energy clouds where he become invincible.

**Cloud Gravity:** Can manipulate and control the dark matter and energy, to control gravity, energy and some form of reality manipulation.

**Back hole:** Create a massive black hole that pulls in all matter and energy.

**Take it Black:** Black holes will pull in larger objects, and create pocket dimensions to trap enemies inside it.

**Supernova Black Hole:** When two black holes meet, create a super black hole that can hit with a force of a supernova.


End file.
